Driving Ginny Weasley Crazy Lessons
by SuperSpy
Summary: Ginny Weasley, the girl who loves 'the boy who lived and conquered', is learning to drive…and Harry Potter takes it upon himself to help her… [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own….Do not sue….unless you WANT my pocket lint….?

**Summary**: Ginny Weasley, the girl who loves 'the boy who lived and conquered', is learning to drive…and Harry Potter takes it upon himself to help her…One-shot

**A/N:** Um, I'm not sure what the rules for learning to drive in England are…in fact all I know about driving in England is that you drive on the left side of the road…So lets just say that if you're learning you just need someone with a full licence to be in the car with you, ok? Age doesn't matter… Oh…and pre-HBP-ness, ok?

* * *

**Driving (Ginny Weasley Crazy) Lessons**

Beautiful, seventeen year old Ginerva Weasley let out a frustrated scream. And then she let out another one.

Ginny was sitting in the car with her father who looked quite astounded that his daughter chose this moment to vent as the car was still rolling down a slight hill in the parking lot.

"Ginny, sweetheart? You might want to park the car…or at least hold onto the steering wheel…Gin?"

Ginny slammed her foot on the brake, threw the car into park and then opened the door and hopped out, stomping off to go sit on a median in the parking lot.

It was a nice, sunny, summer day…which contrasted completely with Ginny's sour mood.

"Why do I have to learn to drive, dad? I'm a witch for Merlin's sake!" she let out in a strangled voice. Her father sat down beside her.

"It's a valuable skill Ginny. You can't just go apparating everywhere; you said so yourself. At least not in the muggle world. But look, I can drive…it can't be that hard for you to learn… "

Ginny groaned and put her head in her lap, her arms hanging limply and her hair falling chaotically all over the place. Ginny groaned again.

"Can't I just summon a driver with magic? I can do that…that's so much easier than driving…"

Her father chuckled and patted his daughter on the back.

"Come on Gin, let's go home."

* * *

Ginny flopped down on the Burrow's couch and sighed heavily. Why had she _ever_ thought it was necessary to learn to drive? It was stupid. Cars were stupid. 

_She_ was stupid.

Ginny groaned again and shut her brown eyes. Then she heard the front door open and heard people enter. Figuring it was just Ron and Hermione, she didn't move.

"Mum, look who came to visit!" Ron called out. Ginny still didn't have any intentions to move, or even open her eyes. Ron always made a big deal when he, Hermione and their two-month-old son came to visit.

"Ron stop yelling in the---HARRY!"

_HARRY?_

Ginny let out a yelp and sprang up from the couch. She hadn't seen Harry since he had graduated a year and a half ago, and then he had been busy with his rigorous Aurorer training. She felt like time froze as she took him in.

There he was, standing confidently as Molly Weasley rushed forward to give him a hug. His black hair was messy as ever and his vibrant green eyes twinkled something wicked. He was tall, well built and he was smiling…at her…

Ginny let out another yelp and instantly flushed red. Hermione, who was holding her two-month-old son on her hip, was smiling worse than the Cheshire cat.

"Hey Gin," Harry said, smiling brightly after an ecstatic Molly released him from her bone-crunching hug. Ginny smiled weakly and blushed a darker red.

"Come Harry! You look so thin…you need more food…an Aurorer, even one in training can't get weak! Oh and Hermoine let me see my grandson! Oh aren't you just the sweetest little thing I've ever seen!"

Molly's voice faded as she entered the kitchen. Ginny, for the second time that day, flopped back down on the couch.

Later in the afternoon, once the excitement had died down, Harry and Ginny found themselves alone in the Burrow's living room.

"So Gin, what's up?" Harry asked, running a hand through his messy hair and then stretching out in the chair across from Ginny.

Ginny, at a loss for something else to say to him simply said, "I hate driving."

Harry made a face, "What?"

Ginny sighed, "Dad thinks it a good idea for me to learn to drive like a muggle. So now I'm being forced to learn to drive and I can't for the life of me figure out how to do it."

Harry chuckled. Ginny scowled at him and threw a throw pillow at him. There was silence for a moment.

"Hey Gin?" Harry said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"How about I teach you to drive?"

"What?"

"How about I teach you to drive."

"I dunno Harry…I'd hate to be the one to kill you after you survived Voldemort and all."

Harry laughed, his bright eyes twinkling and Ginny felt her heart speed up slightly.

"Come on Gin, let's go."

"Wait…WHAT? NOW?"

"No time like the present."

"Are you insane?" Ginny asked, looking at him incredulously. Harry paused and fixed her with a beaming smile.

"Might be."

Ginny stared at him, slightly dumb-struck, as he opened the front door headed outside in the direction of the Weasley family's car.

"That boy has had one too many curses to the head. He's gone nutters…" Ginny muttered before begrudgingly following him. Harry was sitting in the passenger seat, waiting with a pleasant smile on his face. Ginny sighed, ran a hand through her hair and got inside. She stared at the steering wheel with a rather perturbed look.

"Uh, Gin, you're gonna actually have to put your hands _on_ the wheel."

"I'd really rather not."

"Ginny, normally I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to do, but this is an exception," Harry said, glancing at her and then taking her hands in his and putting them on the wheel.

"Harry, normally I would be happy to do anything you wanted me too, but this is an exception," Ginny said, taking her hands off the wheel. Harry looked at her, fighting off the urge to laugh.

"That's came out wrong, didn't it?" she asked, a blush creeping up her neck. Harry chuckled softly. Ginny took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking slightly and her breath was ragged. She was nervous. She hadn't felt this way since…since she had last scene Harry.

It was easy to pretend you didn't have a crush on someone when they weren't right there, giving off their sexy, man-scent, and twinkling their gorgeous green eyes at you.

Oh yes, Ginny gulped, much, much easier.

"Gin? You ok?"

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Huh? What? I'm fine! I'm fine…"

Harry reached out a hand, moving to touch her shoulder. Ginny all but leapt out of the car to get away.

"You sure, Ginny?" Harry asked, sounding suspicious.

"Oh yes, completely sure," Ginny said, nodding vigorously.

Hmmm…wonderful, now she was sweating. She grabbed onto the wheel, her knuckles turning white because she was gripping it so hard.

"Uh, Ginny, love, you're not supposed to strangle it."

Ginny paled.

Love?

No, no, Harry didn't mean anything by it. It was just one of those things people say to someone who's a friend that they care about.

"Ginny?" Harry said, touching her hand.

"GAAAH!" Ginny screeched, yanking her hand away.

"Whoa, geeze Gin, give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny said, sounding sheepish and looking away. Harry sighed, and watched Ginny for a moment, contemplating something.

"You're uptight."

"Oh you only just noticed?"

Whoops, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Harry chuckled and Ginny blushed.

"Sodding stupid red hair gene…" she muttered angrily, knowing she was starting to resemble a beet.

"The question is, Ginny, _why_ are you uptight?"

Ginny felt her stomach clench. This was it…she had a big, wide-open opportunity to tell him everything.

And there wasn't a chance in heck that she was going to take it.

"Driving makes me nervous."

"You haven't even started the car."

"So?"

"These little driving lessons are supposed to help you, Gin."

"These aren't driving lessons! These are 'Driving Ginny CRAZY lessons'!"

"And how am I driving you crazy, Ginny?"

"Oh you bloody well know why."

"Actually, I don't."

Ginny sighed, "Fine, whatever, just forget it."

Ginny began looking around the car and, growing frantic, she started to dig around under her seat.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"I can't find the keys."

"I think we forgot to bring them."

"Oh."

"Mhm…"

There was a pause.

"This is all your fault," Ginny said, suddenly getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"My fault, how?" Harry asked, getting out of the car as well.

"Oh you know," Ginny scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not this again… Listen Gin, I was just trying to be nice," Harry said, coming around the car to stand in front of her.

"I hate you."

"What?"

"I hate you. I hate you for making me like you when we were younger and I hate you for---"

"Ginny?"

"---leaving me to go off to Aurorer training so I couldn't even see you at Hogwarts and I hate you---"

"Ginny…"

"---for coming back here and being so bloody good-looking and nice and making me forget that I said I didn't like you anymore and---"

"Ginny!"

"What?"

Harry was smiling broadly, "Ginny, I hate you for not saying any of this earlier because I like you too."

Ginny smiled slightly, her voice sarcastic but kind, "What, too nervous to tell me without being sure I liked you back?"

"You know how I am around girls."

Ginny smiled as Harry leaned in and kissed her, his hands on her waist, and began slowly pushing her back against the car. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her fingers through his messy black hair.

After a moment, some one cleared their throat, and when they still didn't move apart, someone else noisily cleared theirs. Harry pulled away, looking slightly disgruntled as his eyes fell on the two people who had made the noise.

Fred Weasley, who was leaning casually beside them on the car, beamed at Harry; and George, looking over his twin brother's shoulder, waved animatedly.

"Hey ya Harry, that's an interesting way of teaching our baby sister how to drive," Fred said.

George smirked devilishly, "The car's automatic, no need to teach her how to drive the _stick_ shift."

"Although George," Fred said thoughtfully while elbowing his brother, "He's doing a good job of teaching her how to turn the _car_ on."

"Yes, quite right Fred, he seems to be a big follower of the '_hands on_' approach."

"Yes, with _demonstrations _and everything!"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled farther away from Ginny. Ginny's face was red…with anger.

"Why I oughtta… "

"Ah, but you won't…"

"Cause we're family!"

And with that, Ginny Weasley tore after her already retreating brothers while Harry Potter shook his head, chuckling, and followed them inside.

* * *

**A/N:** So…hmmm…that was interesting… I ran away with this one…I like it though. I like having the twins there…hehehe...I like the twins. So, drop me a line and tell me what you think. :D 

--- SuperSpy


End file.
